Alphonse and Fletcher first date
by agendersatanspawn
Summary: So Alphonse and Fletcher are on their first date, enjoy.


Alphonse was incredibly nervous. He waved goodbye as Winry and Gran headed out to Rush Valley. After that he ran home and started to prepare things. It was a big night for him.

First he set the table. He placed a nice candle set in the middle of the table. He folded the napkins and placed the silverware out. He had picked a very fancy looking table cloth. He then hurried into the kitchen.

He had already prepared their dessert of cookies. Now he had the oven preheated to cook the meatloaf he had made. After that was in the oven he started on the mashed potatoes. He made those quickly and then made the carrots. He prepared some apple cider for their drinks that night. He made some rolls the day earlier. He also made some gravy. He chuckled as he finished washing the last of the pots. The meatloaf came out next. He now made the plates and set them at the table. He also washed the pan that he used to cook the meat loaf.

He made the plates and set them on the table. He then poured the apple cider and set the drinks on the table. This was the perfect set up. He loved it in every way. He just hoped Fletcher would as well. This had to be a good first date.

Alphonse now went upstairs. He changed into some nice clothes. Nothing to formal, but it still gave a good first impression. He wanted Fletcher to know he was serious about their relationship.

He went down stairs to the living room after that. Fletcher was due anytime now. This had taken all day to prepare for, so Al hoped it was the best date Fletcher will have experienced.

His ears prick up when he hears barkinf followed by laughing outside. He gets up and makes a dash for the door. He's pretty sure he knows who this was. It wasn't Edward, he was still off on assignment.

He opened the door and there enough was Fletcher sitting and hugging Den while she licked him.

"Den stop that! Hahahahahaha! It tickles! Hahahahahaha! I'm glad to see you too girl! Hahahahaha! Alphonse help!" He manages between fits of laughter and Al gets Den off him.

"Sorry about that Fletcher, she was just excited to see you." Al gives Fletcher a small smile before leading him inside.

"No problem Al. It's nice to see her too. Though it's nicer to see you." Fletcher tells him looking into his eyes.

Al felt himself blush now. They hadn't told anyone else about this yet. Not even Ed or Russel knew they where going to date. It was their little secret.

"I hope this isn't too much." Al says with an embaraced look on his face as Fletcher looks around himself. This was a little over the top now that Al thought about it.

"No Al, this is perfect!" Fletcher hugged him. "It's dinner, just for us! Thank you!" Fletcher took Al's hand as they walked into the dining room. This was just too much to handle.

Al let go of his hand and went over and pulled out a chair for Fletcher. "Here you go Fletcher! It's your place to sit!" He smiles warmly as his boyfriend walks over.

Fletcher took his seat blushing. "Thank you Alphonse." He says as Al pushes him in some.

"No problem Fletcher." Al sat across from Fletcher at his plate smiling now. They started dinner soon after.

"You made this all by hand? It's excellent!" Fletcher explains as he pauses for a moment.

This caused Al to blush. "Thanks Fletcher! Idid my best to make this a good dinner for you. After all you deserve the very best." Al gave him a whole hearted smile.

Soon enough they finished all the food and cleared the table and did dishes. After that they took to cuddling on the couch.

Fletcher snuzzled closer to Alphonse as they just listened to the pattern of the light drizzle now falling down outside. Alphonse kissed Fletcher;s cheek every once in awhile. He loved the way it made Fletcher's face look like a grinning strawberry.

After awhile Fletcher rolled over to face Al. "Can we go up to your bed now? I'm kind of tired and it sound very nice to snuggle in a bed!"

Al blushed but nodded. "Of course! Come on!" He picks Fletcher up bridal style and walks up stairs. He lays down the bed and wraps his arms around Fletcher's torso.

They layed in silence for a little bit after that. The rain was comforting now. It made them both feel sort of sleepy. Al blinked realizing as Fletcher rolled over.

Fletcher pressed his lips to Alphonse's. "Good night my night in shinning armor." He whispers before his eyes close and he drifts to sleep.

"Good night my lovely prince." Alphonse answers. "I'll see your shining smiling face tomorrow." His eyes then droop shut as sleep takes him.


End file.
